Laptop Chase
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Just a bit of random humor and me pointing something out. Really, just for laughs. And a child of writer's block.


**Author Note(s): I always was suspicious of this scene and it only dawned on me today that it wasn't an animation fluke. The touch in Cajun Spice was no accident my friends. This was thought up from me wanting to point it out and writer's block. Cookie if you can guess my accent and what university I'm describing. I tried to keep that vague so actually, if you guess the university, you get ten virtual cookies. I'll mention it in the next chapter of one of my stories. :)**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

"HOLY CRAP GAMBI'!!!" I exclaimed. Gambit on my bed looked up from his cards. (He's playing cards, okay?)

"Que? No more writer's block?" He asked.

"No, I jus', wow!" I said, standing up and smirking at him knowingly.

"I don' like dat look," Gambit stated.

"Well, I was jus' watchin' one a' my music videos an' came across a clip," I explained calmly, still wearing my 'I know something' smirk.

"What?" Gambit asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember tha' scene in Cajun Spice?" I ask him, sitting beside him and taking one of his cards and flipping it at him. He caught it casually.

"Dere were a lot, mon ami," he stated.

"Thuh one where Rogue absorbs you," I said, leaning back on my elbows.

"Merde, dat gave me a headache," Gambit stated, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, _totally_ because you _didn' _do i' on **purpose**," I told him with a roll of the eye.

"Que?!" Gambit exclaimed, nearly falling off of the bed.

"Oh, you wanned her to absorb you," I informed him, getting off of the bed and headed towards my desk. "I'll _show_ you." He got up and walked up behind me as I pulled up the clip. "I'll do id in slow mo." The scene of the two rolling down the hill was taken at normal speed up until it focused on Rogue's face. "Now, watch your hand." Slowly, it moved towards Rogue's face as she moved her face to look at Gambit. The pinky extended, making skin-to-skin contact. "See? Totally on purpose."

"Mais, looks like I been caught red handed," Gambit said with a shrug, returning to his card game on my bed.

"I'm sendin' i' to Rogue!" I exclaimed, causing the Cajun to leap up and run over to the laptop.

"Don' you dare!" He yelled. I grabbed my laptop and run out of the dorm room, Cajun hot on my heels.

"Whaht are ya'll doin'?" A Southern voice drawls. I look into the common area of the floor and see Rogue sitting there, reading.

"Rogue! I jus foun' somethin' out!" I said excitedly, sitting beside her. Gambit snatched the laptop out of my hands, running off. "Hey! Gambi', ge' back here! Now!"

"I'll help ya get yer laptop back, Luc," Rogue said, standing up and giving chase. I followed after her, leading us down three flights of stairs and out of the dormitory.

"Gambi'! Give i' back or I'll write a humiliatin' story!" I threatened as we chased him down the catwalk.

"Now, how can ya do dat if you don' got dis?!" He called over his shoulder, entering the ground area of South Green, headed for the river.

"Cajun! You give her that laptop back!" Rogue yelled. "Y'know very well she'll go inta shock if she don' write at least one story a day!"

"Oh jee, make me soun' like an addic'," I sighed as we turned after him on south green drive.

"Well, Luc, ya kinda are," Rogue informed me. Suddenly, Rogue broke off and took a short cut, nearly taking the thief by surprise.

"You gonna have ta do better dan dat, Roguey," he chided, smirking.

"How bou' this?" I asked, doing a slide tackle from behind. The laptop slipped out of his hands and Rogue caught it before it could smash on the ground. I stood up and laughed at Gambit. Giving Rogue a high five, we help the Cajun up. "Tha' is why ya don' mess with girls. Gahd id, Gambi'?"

"Oui," Gambit groaned.

"So, what is it ya wanted ta show me, Luc?" Rogue asked, tilting her head to the side. I took the laptop and looked over at Gambit then back at Rogue.

"Um, i's nothin'," I finally said, smiling a bit. Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked from me to Gambit. She let out a frustrated groan and headed back to the dorm.

"Why'd ya do dat, Luc?" Gambit asked as soon as Rogue was out of earshot.

"Because ya need the guts yerself ta tell her instea' a me pointin' i' ou' ta her," I informed him, turning and leaving.

"I got guts!" Gambit exclaimed, following after me.


End file.
